Harry's Nightmare Revenge
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Awaited Squeal! Harry returns from his Halloween trip to find he has been entered into the tournament. With no way out he decided to go all out as the champion of Halloween Town. Watch out Hogwarts cause Jack Skeleton is ready for a show of a live time. But who is scheming behind the scene and who will be face in the end?
1. Chapter 1

You asked for it and you received. The awaited squeal you all been waiting for. I won't be explaining it but the twist, jokes and turns will make you all love this just as much. Harry and Jack will show the world that they are made off. Hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas to all!

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie….wait a second?! Haven't we already been through this before?

Harry's Nightmare Revenge

The next morning Harry entered the Great Hall with a massive grin on his face. He just could not help it, he made Halloween night one of the best ever and now he did not have to hide his biggest secret. He waked though the Great Hall not noticing how many students were frowning at him. He spotted Ron and Hermione and walked over to them waving. They both looked at him, Hermione looked worried but Ron smiled strangely at him. As Harry sat down Ron asked, "So when were you going to tell us?"

Harry sighed, "Ron it was not something that can come up in a conversation. It is my biggest secret and if the ghost did not have that tribute to me as Jack I might never have-"

"Not that!" Ron cried with a wave of his hand, "When were you going to tell us you were going to enter?"

Harry blinked, "Enter what?"

But before Ron could answer Dumbledore appeared behind Harry, "Harry my boy, may we have a word?"

Harry grinned at the headmaster, "Of course Professor Dumbledore, I actually wanted to talk to you about next Halloween. Now that I don't have to hide it I wish to take a more active role in how the castle is for Halloween. I may have given idea and suggestions beforehand but I think we can really take it over the top next year."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes yes of course we can talk of that later but first there is something of importance we need to speak about first. If you would follow me."

Harry raised a brow confused but shrugged as followed the headmaster as he lead the way out of the hall and into another chamber off the hall. Harry also noticed that the other school heads were also coming as were Fleur, Cedric and Krum. Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch also followed as did Mad-eye, Professor McGonagall and Snape. Harry had no idea what this was about when all of them entered the chamber and professor Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, did you place your name in the Goblet of fire?"

Harry blinked taken aback, "uhhhh, no."

"Did you ask another student to place your name into the goblet?"

Harry shook his head, "No I didn't. What's this about?"

"Well of course he's lying," Karkoroff snarled crossing his arms.

Harry looked at Dumbledore who sighed, "Last night after you, Mr. Claus and Miss Sally left we finished the Halloween feast and the champions for the schools were chosen. They are Mr. Diggory for Hogwarts, Mrs. Delacour for Beauxbatons and Mr. Krum for Durmstrang. However after the champions were chosen one more name came out of the goblet, yours."

Harry blinked before he laughed. The other looked stunned as Harry laughed for a minute before he controlled himself, "very funny Professor but I did not enter the tournament."

"You had to!" Karkaroff started, "You must have used that other form of yours."

Harry shook his head, "Jack would not have been able to get over that age line easily. He is even younger than myself and while I think I could break the line as Jack I would not be able to reform it."

Madam Maxime looked at Dumbledore, "what do we do Dumbledore?"

Mr. Bagman however said, "It's obvious isn't it? He has to complete just like the others."

Harry however, "But I didn't enter. Besides all the schools have a champion. I can't just go steal the spotlight from them."

"I find that unlikely," Snape finally said. "Ever since you enter this school you've done nothing but force the spotlight onto yourself. Crossing lines from the beginning and this is no different."

Harry sighed in annoyance not wanting to deal with Snape's attitude, "bias opinion aside," he started turning to Dumbledore and ignoring a scowling Snape, "I'm afraid I cannot do it. Not only did I not enter myself but I am not going to be a champion when there already is one. I will stick to the sidelines and let the real champions perform for everyone."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Mr. Crouch stated, getting everyone to look at him, "Your man coming out of the goblet, it formed a magical bonding contract. This means you have to complete in the tournament less the contract calls upon punishment for being broken."

Harry frowned, "So I can't get out of the tournament but do I have to win it. I can do the minimal amount of effort for the task but fail them so the contract will be filled and let the true champions do the tournament like how it should be."

To Harry's complete surprise Cedric said "Harry don't do that. I don't want to face you in the tournament if you are simply going to give up." They turned to Cedric and the other two champions who nodded as well. "So what your name was entered, I say we go for it. Besides I want to see what you can do as Jack."

Harry blinked looking from one champion to another as they seem content on that answer. Harry felt conflicted now seeing they want him to join them in the tournament but he also felt it was unfair to them. Harry then sighed, "Alright I compete in the tournament."

"Excellent!" Bagman cheered.

"But," Harry said before anyone else had a chance to speak, "I won't be the champion for Hogwarts. We already have a champion so there's no point in having two."

"Then who will you be representing?" Madam Maxime asked.

Harry grinned before he transformed into Jack, "Why Halloween Town of course."

They others stared at him surprised at his claim. Snape had a sore look on his face while Karkaroff looked disgruntled. Fleur was the most excited at the fact she will be showing her skill up against the Jack Skeleton for the tournament. Dumbledore nodded, "Very well Jack, you will be our Halloween town champion. Now Mr. Bagman, if you please."

Mr. Bagman nodded and got the champion's attention. "Now the first task will be on the 24 of November. We won't tell you what the task will be until the event itself. It will test you all on your ability to cope with unexpected danger. So good luck to you all."

The champions looked at one another but Jack had a grin on his skull face, "Should be fun,"

Fleur nodded as they all started to exit the room. Jack transformed back into Harry as he headed back to his friends. It was then did he noticed the glares and annoyed looks on their faces. As he sat down Ron was on him again, "So that's it huh? Hogwarts champion eh? We get to show up Cedric again. How did you get pass the age line anyways?"

"But I'm not the Hogwarts champion," Harry said getting the attention of the table and part of the Hufflepuff table, "Cedric is the Hogwarts champion."

Ron was stunned as were the others, "But your name came out! You are the Hogwarts champion."

Harry shook his head, "Nope I won't be playing for Hogwarts. Cedric is the champion. Since I am bound to a magical contract I'll represent Halloween town for the tournament. Besides I have no idea how my name was entered or how it got out but I didn't enter in the first place."

Ron gapped at him, "Harry you can stop lying now. How else could your name come out otherwise?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea, but I didn't have time to enter even if I wanted too. I was too busy with Halloween and when I was here it was for the reading. I only got back this morning."

"You could have down it yesterday before you left that morning,' Ron suggested looking at Harry bewildered.

Harry looked at him concern, "Are you alright Ron?"

Ron frowned and sat down looking upset slightly "Sure whatever you say Harry. When you fell like letting the rest of us know what you really did let me know will yea?"

Harry looked at Ron bewildered, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

But Ron did not answer him and just finished his breakfast and left the hall. Whispers were spreading fast as Harry sat there confused. Hermione, who was quite throughout this whole thing, grabbed his arm and said, "C'mon Harry, let's go outside and talk."

Harry nodded as they left the hall. Harry glanced around as they left the hall hoping for a sigh of Ron but he was nowhere to be seen. They walked around the grounds and started to walk around the lake. Hermione then said, "So you had nothing to do with the goblet?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Like I told Ron I have no idea I was entered at all."

Hermione nodded believing him, "But the thing is, someone did enter you. The question however is who and why."

"I doubt it was a student here" Harry said. "It's way too big for a joke. Unless they want to embarrass me in front of everyone then they will be in for a shock. I'm planning on facing the tournament as Jack."

Hermione frowned, "I don't think they knew of your Jack form when they entered you. Harry, people died in this tournament. That was the reason it was banded in the first place. It would be easy to have you die in the tournament and make it look like an accident."

Harry frowned, "that leaves a few people who would want to do that.' They were quite before Harry asked, "What's wrong with Ron?"

Hermione frowned trying to find a way to word it right, "Well Ron's…he's just…oh Harry, he's jealous?"

Harry blinked, "Jealous?"

Hermione, "You always have attention point right at you and Ron was always pushed to the background. I think this is simply the last straw that broke the camel's back."

Harry scowled slightly, "I been entered in a tournament where I am up against three students with a more years of magical training, up against who knows what in this tournament and he's jealous it is not happening to him? I'm lucky I can turn into my other form otherwise I would have a huge disadvantage."

Hermione sighed, "I know it seems stupid but you're famous, even more than we thought before and this was just too much."

Harry shook his head, "I could care less for my fame for something I didn't do. I will take the fame as Jack as I worked for that fame even if I wasn't going for fame. If he wants to be a prat then I won't stop him."

Harry gazed onto the lake. It hurt him to think that Ron would turn his back for something like this. Harry could not believe it. Hermione was quite knowing how much this must effect Harry before she placed his hand on his shoulder, "Harry, you know what you have to do?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, give Ron a scare to hopefully scare the stupid out of him."

Hermione blinked not sure that was even possible, it was a lot of stupid to get through after all. "No write to Sirius."

Harry turned towards her, "Whatever for?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry he is going to find out anyways and I think he would have rather heard it from you."

Harry looked confused, "How would he know?"

"This tournament is famous and you entering will not be noticed. I doubt they wouldn't have an article in the Daily Prophet."

Harry sighed rubbing his head. He didn't like it. Last time he wrote to Sirius about his scare hurting had the man heading back to England. If he told Sirius about what happen he would no doubt in Harry's mind storm into the castle. He explained this to Hermione who glared at him, "No excuses Harry, he would want to have heard it from you."

Harry saw no way of winning this. "Fine but I am not telling him about my other form."

Hermione shook her head, "Not your will. You said it yourself you plan on completing as Jack so you must tell him about that as well."

Harry groaned, in less than two days his biggest secret was now know to all the students and now he had to let Sirius know too? _'I really have to start thinking thing through before I do stuff,'_ Harry thought as Hermione dragged him back to the castle before a grin appeared on his face not unlike one found on the pumpkin king. _'Still a new challenge for the pumpkin king? To really cut loss. I can't wait.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween everyone! Yes the night Jack is most happy is here and I figured if I am going to update then why not more of Jack's and Harry's more adventure. It is not much but I hope everyone will enjoy and for everyone to have a safe Halloween night.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie….wait a second?! Haven't we already been through this before?

Harry's Nightmare Revenge

Time felt like it was going by slowly ever since Harry secret has been relieved and his name came out of the goblet. Even then Harry has been noticing that things were not the same as they were before. For one all the ghost seem to treat him much like they would if he was in his Jack form and some have been trying to meet him in the halls wishing to speak with him. He didn't mind half as much though expect for when he needed to get to class. Peeves was now scared of him and when he ever saw Harry he would flee in terror in the opposite direction, sometimes abandoning his work or pranks to do so. Thankfully the students weren't making that big of a deal now about him being Jack. That didn't mean they had other issues with him. From what Harry believes that 95 percent of the student body believed he had put his name into the Goblet of Fire. The whole of Gryffindor, minus Ron of course, was behind him or rather believe he was going to win the tournament. Hufflepuff was against him, believing he was trying to take their glory. Cedric did inform him that he has been trying to convince others otherwise and that he actually supported Harry being in the tournament. Ravenclaw seem to be half and half. Some were supporting him while others were supporting Cedric. Harry wasn't too upset at this though he did find a few times when a few of them came to ask him some questions about Halloween Town and the other holidays.

As for Slytherin house, it was pretty much the same as always so Harry didn't give much notice. He did notice some looking at him trying to figure him out but he figured that was because of Jack. Otherwise nothing much has happen. He did meet a few time with the other champions and gotten along very well with them. He grinned, actually excited about this tournament. Yes Hermione was concern and so was he but more for who entered him and why. He felt like he could handle anything the tournament but that did not mean he could not have any fun with it. However he sighed as he walked next to Hermione towards Potions Class. He spotted Ron not far from then and looked sadly at his back but didn't say anything. He was upset but the most he felt was the fact he missed Ron. He was the first friend he ever made while as his normal self. He wasn't the Pumpkin King to Ron and when he found out it did not change. But this feeling of Ron turning his back on him was something he didn't like. He wanted to talk to Ron but he knew Ron had to make the first move otherwise it wouldn't change anything.

It was then did Harry notice something odd. All of the Slytherin's were wearing large silver badges. When they got closer Malfoy grinned before he turned to them, "Well look who is it. The fake champion."

Harry sighed, but said nothing knowing it was do no good. Malfoy however crossed his arms, "Like our badges Potter? It's to show our support for the Hogwarts champion."

Harry got a clearer look at the badges and saw written on them;

Support Cedric Diggory

The Rule Hogwarts Champion

Harry was surprised, he had actually expected worse than that. Malfoy then smirked, "And look what they can do." He pressed the badge and the writing vanished and something new replaced it. Harry now nodded expecting something else to Malfoy's joke before he read the writing.

Potter Stinks

Harry just gave him a deadpan look, "Is that the best you can do?"

Malfoy lost the look on his face which was slowly being copied by the others. "What?"

Harry sighed, "In all honestly I expected you to make some sort of joke at my expense. But that? I feel very underwhelm. I expected something more than just Potter Stinks."

Malfoy scowled and his ears turned a light pink. "Don't act like you are high and mighty Potter. Everyone now knows who you really are. You are lower than any sort of wizard. I bet your own parents wouldn't look you in the eye for what you are. Nothing but a nightmare."

If Malfoy expected any sort of reaction out of Harry, he did not expect the teen to smirk at him, "You're right Malfoy; I am a nightmare. I'm something that anyone of the magical world can fear. I am scarier than anything you can imagine and I am proud of that fact." Harry started walked towards the classroom without glancing back at Malfoy who gritted his teeth in rage, "And I don't have to hide that fact anymore. So when you actually have insults worth hearing do come and give it a shot."

Malfoy glare at his back before he shot for his wand. He turned and fired a spell at Harry's back. Hermione screamed in freight as the spell came at him. He did not turn not appear to dodge but before the spell could hit him a magical shield shaped and colored like a jack-o-lantern. Everyone gapped as the shield fell and Harry turned back at Malfoy who nearly dropped his wand in shock. "I would also suggest not being so predictable. If you do the same sort of action all the time it would never be as fun."

The classroom door open and the rest of the students recovered enough to start heading in. Harry went in and sat next to Hermione who glanced at Harry as if she expected answers. Harry sighed knowing he would have to find a way to avoid them. Snape then entered and glowered at them all. "We will be continuing on antidotes. And if you are not dunderheads then you should have a potion strong enough to cure and protect you from most poisons. To see the true effect of these antidotes, we will be poisoning some of you."

Harry noticed that Snape turned his gaze upon him at the end and Harry knew who Snape was going to poison first. Harry wasn't worried however as he started working on his potion with Hermione working next to him. Part of him was glad Snape seems to be keeping a special eye on him today as this kept Hermione from whispering her questions. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Malfoy was glaring at him and Harry felt like he was up to something. Barely a half hour into the class was there a knock at the door. "Enter!" Snape stated annoyed at someone interrupting his class.

The door open and Colin Cleevly poked his head inside, "I'm sorry to interrupted professor but I am here to collect Harry."

Snape scowled, "Potter still has an hour and a half of potions. He will be free after that."

"Please sir," Colin gulped, "It is for Professor Dumbledore and the others. It is something for the tournament. An interview for the Daily Profit"

Snape looked like he swallowed something bitter, "Fine then. Potter leave but prepare to come back to test your antidote."

"Please sir," Colin said again "he is supposed to bring his things with him. They said this might take a while for pictures and stuff."

"Fine!" Snape snapped, "Potter! Get your things and get out of my sight."

Harry did as he was told before he started off. He saw Hermione gave him a look saying 'We would talk later'. He sighed as he followed Colin through the hallways. "This is awesome huh Harry?" Colin said almost bouncing in his steps "You get to be Hogwarts champion."

"Not Hogwarts champion," Harry correct even if he knew it would fall on deaf ears, "I'm the champion of Halloween town."

As Harry predicted Colin did not hear him "I wonder what they are going to make you do. Maybe you guys will have to fight a dragon."

Harry could not help but grin there. The only dragon he had seen was Nobert and that was only a baby. He wished it would be a dragon as it would give him a real challenge. "If there are, I look forward to scaring a full grown dragon."

"You can do it right Harry?" Colin asked.

Harry shrugged, "I never actually had the chance to but I do enjoy a challenge once in a while."

Colin stopped by the door, "Here you go. Good luck with the interview Harry."

Harry watched him leave before he turned his attention to the door. He paused at the knob before he transformed into Jack and then entered the room. Inside he found his fellow champions standing near one another by a couple of chairs which Jack figured was for the pictures. The only judge here was Ludo Bagman who was speaking with a woman in emerald green robes, a crocodile skin handbag not far was another man holding a large old fashion camera. As he entered Ludo Bagman turned and smiled widely, "Ah here he is, our fourth champion. Come in come in, Harry. Or do you prefer Jack?"

Jack smiled "Jack is fine when I am like this Mr. Bagman."

Mr. Bagman nodded, "of course, of course. Any who, our other judges are out for a moment greeting our expert for this evening. He will be judging the condition for your wands and see that they are in working order. Then we will have some pictures for the Daily Prophet and maybe some small interviews of the champions."

"Maybe not so small Ludo," the woman said as she adjusted her jeweled incrusted spectacles.

Mr. Bagman nodded, "Yes, Jack let me introduce to you Rita Skeeter. A reporter for the Daily Prophet."

Jack nodded in greetings, "An honor Miss Skeeter. I have heard much about you."

"All good things I hope," Rita said with a grin.

Jack nodded, "I even had the honor of viewing a bit of your work. Most impressive. Some of the best yellow journalism I have ever seen."

Rita Skeeter went wide eyed and took a step back as if she was just slapped. "Yellow journalism? I assure you my work is much more quality than that."

"Well if you have any I'm afraid I have yet to see it," Jack said before he turned to head to the other champions.

He was stopped when Rita Skeeter placed a hand on his arm, "Perhaps we can forget this little misunderstanding. You don't mind a private interview now do you?"

Jack took a glance back at her, "I actually do mind in fact. I'm afraid I will not be able to do any interviews for the time being."

Rita however was not going to be giving up without a fight. "Come now Jack. The people are interesting in their fourth champion. They do have a right to know."

"I'm afraid I must decline Miss Skeeter." Jack said again freeing his arm gently.

"Oh don't be like that Jack," Ludo said with a chuckle, "there's no harm to one little interview."

"From what I've read I think there is a lot to be desired." Jack finally said softly but with an underlining tone telling them the talk was over. He turned and walked over to the other champions. "Hello everyone," Jack said with a small wave.

Cedric returned the wave while Krum nodded with respect. Fleur however smiled and pulled a chair close to them, "Good to see you again Jack."

"And to you as well Fleur," Jack said as he sat down. "Mr. Bagman said this is something about checking our wands."

Cedric nodded, "Yeah that's what the others said. Professor Dumbledore went off to greet an expert wand crafter."

Jack hummed tapping his finger on his chin in thought. Fleur noticed this, "Something on your mind?"

Jack nodded, "Yes it is about what to do about this wand checking event. I will be doing this even as Jack so I won't be using my wand as I don't need it to preform magic in this form. I am not sure what will go for the judges though and the expert they are bringing in."

"You can show your normal wand," Krum suggested, "at least for now and surprise everyone during the first task."

Jack thought it over, "true that could work. As long as the expert doesn't go and reveal any details about the wand and who owns it. But I will need to transform back in order to get my wand out. And I rather not have the vulture here get any ideas for a story since I denied her an interview."

They glanced over and saw Rita Skeeter sitting off to the side, her eyes on Jack and giving him a particle glare. "I can see that," Cedric added. "We can cover for you at least if you need it."

Jack nodded, "My thanks though I might have a way to keep her distracted." He closed one of his hands and open it back up to show a small black bat.

The door opened and the other judges waked in with someone else that Cedric and Jack recognized. "My apologies for the delay," Dumbledore said. "But allow me to introduce to you all Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander nodded before looking around the room. He paused slightly once his gaze turned to Jack but only for a moment. Dumbledore went on, "he will be the one to inspect your wands and make sure they are in fine working order. Shall we begin then?"

"Of course," Mr. Ollivander said when he turned to the champions, "Ladies first if you please."

Fleur stood up and walked to Mr. Ollivander and presented her wand. Everyone else however turned when a loud shriek. Rita Skeeter was waving her hands as she tried to keep a small bat what was flying around her. The champions had to work hard to keep the smiles off their faces though Fleur was only holding a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Jack turned back into Harry when everyone else was distracted (only Ollivander was uninterested as he closely inspected the wand) and pulled out his own wand. He placed it on the chair before he quickly transformed back. Once back as Jack he made the bat fly off through the open door and out of sight. Rita was flustered but walked off to straighten her hair as the inspection continued. Jack found it interesting that Veela hair from Fleur's grandmother was used as the wand core. Cedric went next and, while nothing out of ordinary, pass the inspection. Krum went afterwards and Mr. Ollivanders praised it as work form what seems to be a well-known wand maker. After that was done Mr. Ollivander turned to Jack, "Ahh, the great Pumpkin King himself. Such an honor."

"Please you flatter me," Jack said with a slight bow "the wand you made has been of great service to me."

Ollivander glanced at the wand held out to him and he recognize it at once. His eyes went wide slightly before he recover and took the wand. "Yes I remember. It was a great surprise when you came into my shop. It is not often that someone like you asked of anything from someone like me."

Jack chuckled, "Sir you're modest. I wouldn't come to anyone else. You are one of the best there are after all."

"Yes so I have been told." Mr. Ollivander finished up and cast a quick spell, "All in order."

Dumbledore nodded but the man with the camera jumped up, "Photos Dumbledore! Photos!"

"Yes let's not forget those," Rita Skeeter said before she glanced at Jack, "And maybe some single shots as well."

The photoshoot took a long time. Madam Maxime was force to sit down as she cased everyone into shadow no matter where she stood. The camera man wanted Fleur to be the very front of the picture but Rita Skeeter wanted Jack to be in the front. The camera made got into a small argument with Jack as the Pumpkin King want to pose while holding a jack-o-lantern and the camera man would not allow this. After the argument where Dumbledore had to step in and the camera man had his way, Jack had some fun at the man's expense when he removed his own head and offered it to one of the other champions to pose with. This caused the camera man to faint and it took some time for him to recover but jack thought it was worth it. Finally they were finish and then free to go. Well almost…

"Jack!" Rita cried out turning to the group with a large smile on her face "We still our inter-where is he?" she was stunned to see Jack had already left sensing danger. It was then did the door close and Rita got her bag to give chase for her story.

Inside the hall she could not see Jack but a lone student walking down the hall with his nose in a book. Rita called out to him, "Did you see where a walking skeleton wearing a suit headed?"

The student pointed down the hallway behind him not even looking up from his book. Rita didn't even taking a second glance at the student. When she was out of sight Harry lowered his book and sighed. He can already tell that woman was going to be a pain.

**_Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good freight!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Man it has been a long time since I updated this story. I assure everyone I have not abandon any of my stories but I have been busy with real life and can only write when I feel like I can handle it or when I feel inspired. Just something for you guys and while it is not Halloween yet, I think the 13th still has the feel to it and I didn't want to make you wait too long after it was all done. So Happy Halloween and enjoy the show.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie….wait a second?! Haven't we already been through this before?

Harry's Nightmare Revenge

Harry wasn't in a good mood much ever since the weighing of the wands. The reason was none other than Rita Skeeter. The reporter, and Harry uses that term loosely with that woman, was determined to get that interview with Jack Skeleton. But her attempts have been unsuccessful in her quest and Harry was ever so glad he didn't make it a habit of transforming inside the castle. But a few weeks later and an article in the Daily Prophet came out about the tournament Harry saw she didn't so much as talked about the tournament as about him. Seeing as she was unable to get an interview with him she went with the next best thing and talked to the ghost. While they never give his biggest secret that still didn't stop them from telling all sorts of stories about him.

He wasn't too upset with them as he knew they were wishing to tell nothing but good things. They told of how he appeared when he heard of their tribute to him last Halloween, of some of his skills and ideas in Halloween town and even of his greatest feat with Christmas. It even mentions Nearly Headless Nick getting a special notice for his five hundredth death-day party and how he was disappointed to be able to miss it. The article went on about him as a figure of fear and how he wanted to enter the tournament to show the world how scary he can be and also give the Ministry his support by playing for Hogwarts. The only other mention of any other champions was in the final sentence of the article with their names misspelled and Cedric wasn't even mentioned at all.

The article went through and Harry noticed the school was split. Some were still upset with him and thought he was trying to take Cedric's glory while the other were excited to see him in the tournament. He saw more badges Malfoy made but like before the insults weren't very creative to him. He joked to the other champions, as they all have hung out together a few times getting to know each other as well as getting excited in a fair competition to show their skill, that sooner or later those badges would have insults worth making a big deal over.

One of the bad things that came with the article was how Ron took it. He took it as a sign Harry was enjoying the attention and the pair barley spoke to each other. Harry dearly missed Ron and part of him wished he was able to scare to stupidity out of him, he knew it was only something Ron had to do himself and he needed to be the one to make the first step. Harry knew he would forgive Ron but Ron needed to actually stop being blind and ask for forgiveness. Harry rubbed his forehead as he glanced at Hermione, who was looking over the article that was giving him a bit of trouble, "Why are you looking over that again?"

"I'm surprised how tame it was," Hermione admitted, "all it really has is quotes from the ghost and her telling of what she can find out about you. Barely any word from students and even then it is only how you showed up as Jack and scared everyone."

Harry beamed "Well she's desperate to find out about me. The ghost all but sing praise when it concerns the Pumpkin King. I think she's more upset that she never got to interview me personally to twist it in her own version."

"But throughout the whole article it never once mentions you and Jack are one and the same" Hermione explained.

Harry shrugged, "Well our house didn't feel the need to blab and even then Nick intervenes with something for the students or for Rita herself. Cedric did state loudly to his common room that he would have been really disappointed if anyone from his house said anything bad about his opponents to the yellow journalist. As for the Ravenclaw's…I got nothing there."

"And the Slytherin's?" Hermione asked with a raised brow, "I would've thought Malfoy would have said something."

"Oh he knows not to," Harry stated vaguely. Seeing the look his friend gave him he explained, "I have good evidence that the Bloody Baron made an announcement to his house. He said that, and I quote, 'if any member of my house so much as whispers to a certain woman about the Pumpkin King then I shall have a lecture with them personally to show my displeasure' end quote. Say what you will about that twitchy ferret but even he's not dumb enough to anger the Bloody Baron. And Crabbe and Goyle won't say anything without Malfoy ordering it."

Hermione blinked, that actually made sense to her. Harry glanced over as Nearly Headless Nick floated by them, giving a small nod to Harry as he passed. Harry smiled, "Nick's really looking out for me. I guess he's even more thankful then I first thought."

Hermione looked at him, "Why would he be thankful?"

"Because of what I did for him after his death-day party." Harry explained, "When Nick told me his five hundredth death-day party on Halloween I was ecstatic. I rarely get to see a death-day and to find one so old and on Halloween it was something special. Since I already gave him my word I was going as Harry I sent him a card and notice giving my condolences for his big day but also because I was unable to attend. Then of course there was the issue with the Headless Hunt."

"What about them?" Hermione asked, "And how did you even get to attend the party anyways with your responsibility as Jack?"

Harry shrugged "Well you already noticed I vanished for periods of time around Halloween and was able to arrive for the feast first year because I explained to the town I found a hunting place I plan to venture for scares and inspirations for future Halloweens. Second year I told them I was personally invited to a Death-day party on Halloween."

"And the Headless Hunt?" Hermione repeated.

Harry looked annoyed recalling them, "Well even if I couldn't reveal myself I found them to be bloody rude up-showing Nick's big day. I sent them a letter stating how while I was unable to attend I did hear of what they did and how I was very displeased with them and how dare they do something like that to a ghost who died on Halloween. Needless to say Nick got a personal apology for their actions soon afterwards." Harry grinned here, "But then I went and helped Nick with something he has been wishing for years. A place in the Headless hunt."

"How'd you manage that?" Hermione asked confused, "Nick is still the same and I'm sure you can't force the Hunt to accept them as a member."

"Not completely," Harry stated, "Even if his head is not fully removed Sir Nickolas was kill via beheading and became a ghost as such. The only problem was the axe man was terrible at his job and couldn't do it properly. As such Nick should be given a status of honorary member of the Headless Hunt." Harry chuckled, "I manage to get a glimpse of Nick's reaction to the letter before I left for town last year. He was overjoyed. I think it was the reason he had the other ghost do that tribute this Halloween."

"Well good for you Harry," Hermione said with a small smile, "That was a wonderful thing you did you Nick."

The two of them entered the grounds before Hermione asked "How are you planning on getting everyone out of the common room tonight?"

Harry sighed not really sure. One of the big things that happen was the letters from Sirius. He was both surprised to hear not only of him being the famed Pumpkin King but also a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. It was not something that can be explained in a letter but face to face. Sirius asked to meet him by the fire in the common room at one o'clock on this date. Harry was a bit nervous meeting his godfather again not only that but to explain everything about him being Jack. "If worst comes to worst I will just scare whoever's left away saying I am practicing for the tournament. That'll have them leave."

Hermione looked exasperated, "Well that's better than just dropping a bunch of dung bombs."

The pair headed towards the carriages to take them to the village of Hogsmead to relax and take their minds off for a bit. Hermione was the one to suggest going and Harry agreed he needed a break from the castle. However, Harry had a feeling something was up with how Hermione was glancing his way on the ride there. "Something wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing," Hermione said almost too quickly. Harry raised a brow looking at her and she looked uncomfortable. "Alright I thought maybe we can meet Ron and try to-"

"No Hermione," Harry said closing his eyes.

"Harry this is stupid," Hermione stated at once, "You two have been friends for years, and you miss him."

"Of course I miss him," Harry admitted, "But it hurts more to have him believe everyone and not listen to his best friend. It is like second year but worst since I don't have both of you to help me."

"But you two are miserable without each other," Hermione tried sadly. "This is just like last year with me."

"I am," Harry agreed, "and it might be like last year but this is a different matter."

"You forgave me for the Firebolt," Hermione said "How is this different?"

"I was not mad for the Firebolt," Harry explained opening his eyes for the first time since they started the conversation. "I was mad that you felt the need to go behind my back and just told Professor McGonagall. You didn't say anything to me about your worries and concerns, you could have explained to me and I might have gone alone to just make sure or to see if you're right.

"Here is the same but this time it was not for worry about me or something might happen to me but because he was jealous of what attention I was getting. I'd forgive him in a heartbeat but he has to take the first step. I can forgive him for his actions but he has to be sorry for them in the first place."

Hermione was quite after Harry's speech. She knew the two boys were stubborn at times and that both hated being apart but to hear how much this hurts Harry was something she didn't imagine. Right now, she wasn't sure what to think.

(scene change)

Harry sighed as he took a sip of his butterbeer inside the Three Broomsticks. The trip was normal with a bit of shopping but Harry did notice several of the passerby's glancing at him every now and again. He also saw Rita Skeeter walking through the village with her camera man behind her. From the scowl on her face he knew she still didn't get the answers she wanted and was no doubt looking for his other self. He made sure she was far away from him before he would transform into Jack. Hermione looked at him with a raise brow, "You know Harry I noticed something ever since Halloween."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"You're a lot more relax," Hermione pointed out, "and show a different side you never really showed before."

Harry smiled "because I don't have to hide it anymore. I never really was able to show how I relaxed or some of the other stuff I'm proud of." He chuckled, "When I'm Jack I don't hide how I feel and just enjoy what I do. I am dramatic, passionate and even over the top when it comes to Halloween and scaring people."

"As long as you don't become a complete ham," Hermione suggested with a smile.

Harry held a hand up, "What can I say, when I get into the moment I just go all out."

He glanced around the pub seeing the many students and other travelers at different tables with their drinks. Most of the pub was quite actually with only a few talking. He saw Hagrid and Mad Eye Moody at a few tables over talking about something quietly. Harry felt the cheerful pub was not getting its usual vibe and he felt something needed to be done to get it back. an idea formed in his head and a grin slowly appeared on his face. He glanced at Hermione and saw she was looking over a notebook from her bag. Seeing his chance Harry slipped under the table and transformed.

The pub was surprised when slow music was being played, getting everyone to look up and again to try and find the source. Hermione notice that Harry was not in his seat and her suspicions were confirmed when Jack stood behind an empty table near the side of the and sang out;

**Gather weary traveler.  
I have a tale to tell  
It may just save your life but only if you listen well  
There before the breakers and just around the way  
There's a sign. It says "BEWARE: The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"  
**

The students and other members of the pub looked at one another confused wonder what Jack was talking about as there was no real bay here nor was there any bay called Pirate's Bay. The music went on and Jack lifts his hands to the wall and the shadows stretched and showed a boy dumping a fish bowl off a dock.

**Some say he's a guppy a kid threw in the sea  
He ate so many sailors now he's bigger than a tree  
**

The shadow changed and everyone watched as the fish grew into a large beast with large claws and teeth.

**His teeth are as sharp as scissors his claws they are like knives!  
**

Jack slowly swiped his hands at the crowded to get their attention before to jumped forward and pointed a finger into a random student's face.

**And if you think he's ugly just wait till you see his insides!  
**  
The student gulped as Jack backed way but everyone's attention was on Jack.

**Oh don't you sail and don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim!  
Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him! **(slowly slides a finger across his boney throat)  
**He'll chew you up he'll spit you out  
So you better stay away!  
Heed the sign that says "BEWARE: The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"  
**  
Jack was back to his table as he raised his hand and the shadows behind him rose to form a new picture,

**Some say he's a serpent that came straight from hell  
To eat the souls of pirates and other ne'er-do-wells.  
Some they don't believe it as for me? Iv'e got a hunch**

They saw the giant shadow of a sea snake attacking a boat before it vanished and they didn't find Jack in his spot but they did hear him sing,

**Cause there used to be some pirates here... But he ate them all for lunch!  
**  
Several men jumped when Jack spoke loudly the last part behind them but when they turned he was back in his spot.

**Oh don't you sail and don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim!  
Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him! **(slowly slides a finger across his boney throat)**  
He'll chew you up he'll spit you out  
So you better stay away!  
Heed the sign that says "BEWARE: The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"  
**

The people of the pub stared but Hermione could tell they were more relax even if interesting in Jack's story/song. She smiled and shook her head at his antics before his next verse got her attention.

**Captain Hook, ya heard of him?  
He went to pirate's Bay  
It seems his little nemesis barely got away  
He reached into the water to grab at Peter Pan!  
**

The muggleborns grinned hearing this as Jack slowly lowered a hand under the table as if copying Captain Hook.

**There was a crunch and a scream!  
**

He let out a loud scream here and people jumped before he grinned and held up his hands.

**Now that scurvy captain's got hooks on both his hands!  
**  
The muggleborns laughed here while those left in the dark was wide eyed at the idea of having two hook hands.

**Oh don't you sail and don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim!  
Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him! **(slowly slides a finger across his boney throat)**  
He'll chew you up he'll spit you out  
So you better stay away!  
Heed the sign that says "BEWARE: The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"  
**  
Jack now stood before the crowd rubbing and stroking his chin and below it as if he had a beard.

**Blackbeard the pirate. Ya know for what he's feared?  
It's mostly for the dark imposing color of his beard.  
He saw the best and now nobody is scared of him because...  
**

Jack now had his back to the crowd before he suddenly turned showing the fake white beard from when he 'played' as Santa.

**His beard turned white and all agree, he looks like Sandy Claws!  
**

This got many of the crowd to laugh at the display before Jack threw the beard away and did his next verse.

**Oh don't you sail and don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim!  
Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him! **(slowly slides a finger across his boney throat)**  
He'll chew you up he'll spit you out  
So you better stay away!  
Heed the sign that says "BEWARE: The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"**

The crowd was clapping along and smiling before the music slowed down and Jack sat down at the table he started at. He stared at them all as he sang slowly.

**Well now this tavern's empty...  
And there's only you and me.  
Now if you care, I'd like to share how this song came to be  
**

He waved a finger at them as if asking to come closer and a few leaned forward more.

**So come a little closer if ya really want to know  
This very sad and woeful tale that happened so long ago...**

Jack waved his hand towards the wall and they all looked expecting to see shadows but nothing appeared. They turned back to see Jack had vanish but jumped when they found him in their group as he sang out.

**Well I was just a little boy... when I went to Pirate's Bay  
While there I saw a creature who was very much dismayed  
**

He held his hands up as if showing the creature to them and they were surprised at the saddening tone. Even more with the next lines.

**With a harpoon in his dorsal fin... and a hook stuck in his side  
This mighty whale was in such pain we both began to cry  
**

The crowd was quite hearing this and could not help but picture a giant whale like creature with said injuries. A few girls covered their mouths but none were as sad as Hagrid, who sniffed and wiped a tear away from his eyes. Jack suddenly popped up next to Hagrid and tried to push and shove him but the bigger man didn't even notice.

**I pushed, and I shoved. But he wouldn't give way  
Into the deeper waters of our shallow pirate's bay  
All I could do to help him was to keep people away**

Hermione gasped being among the first to connect the dots. A few other smarter members in the pub also understood and gasped softly as well. Jack grinned at everyone watching him before he waved his hands and made something appear before them; a wooden sign.

**So I wrote the sign. it said "BEWARE: The Beast of Pirate's Bay!"!  
**

Jack turned the sign around for everyone to see and the words on the front. 'Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay'. Jack beamed to them all and called out,

**What did it say?  
**

And at once the whole pub was singing, some raising their mugs or glasses swaying to the beat, some clapping along as they sang while the Weasley Twins did a silly dance with their arms around the other's shoulders and kicking their legs. But as one the whole pub sang out with Jack

**Oh don't you sail and don't you row  
And certainly don't you swim!  
Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him!  
He'll chew you up he'll spit you out  
So you better stay away!  
Heed the sign that says "BEWARE:"**

Jack grin and he called out above everyone.

**HELL I should know I put it there!  
**

The pubs sang the final lines with Jack, putting more passion with the final few words.

**Heed the sign that says "BEWARE: The Beast…of…Pirate's…Bay!**

The crowd laughed together and clapped for Jack as he took a bow to them all. Hermione herself just shook her head and clapped lightly. While she felt Harry was not helping his case with Ron, (who in the corner of her eye was trying to make himself less noticeable but the ghost of a smile was on his face), she never remembered the Three Broomsticks being so lively before. Hermione noticed that Jack was gone and Harry was now sitting by her side again. She smiled at him, "What did I say about being a ham?"

Harry chuckled and gestured to the pub with his hand, "Look at them Hermione. Tell me that they didn't have fun. That they will not tell everyone they know of what they did today. That they will not give song's legend a spin to it and give it more life." Hermione saw the smile on Harry's face, "I love scaring people, love how people can act and believe on Halloween. But most of all I love how everyone just love Halloween as well as the other holidays. To see they love our hard work and just enjoy themselves and forget. It might not be exactly the same here but I still get that feeling."

Hermione stared before she smiled, "It great you feel that way. If you don't enjoy doing what love, then what is the point of it."

Harry nodded, "too true Hermione. Reminds me of this one town across the pond. I've been hearing that they love Halloween so much they want to celebrate it twice a year. Summer-ween they were planning on calling it."

Hermione gave him a deadpan look, clearly wondering what is they people there were thinking and from the grin Harry has, he was all for it. A shadow covered them and they looked up at Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid" Hermione greeted.

"'Ello Hermione," Hagrid said before he smiled at Harry, "Great show you put on Harry."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded before he glanced around before he whispered, "Say now…you wouldn't happen to know if that creature was real would you?"

Hermione quickly turned to Harry but the all the boy was giving was an amused smile. That did nothing to ease Hermione's worry though. Hagrid then shake his head and then lead down and whispered, "Harry, can you meet me at me hut around midnight?"

Harry blinked at this odd request before he nodded. Hagrid smiled and added, "Make sure you wear that cloak." He then straightens up and says loudly, "Have a good day Harry, Hermione."

They watched their friend leave before glancing at each other. "Wonder what he wants me to meet him for" Harry ponders.

Hermione however looked worried, "But what if it makes you late for Sirius?"

Harry shrugged, "I'll sneak away if I have too. Must be serious to want me to meet him after dark."

(Scene change)

Harry stood underneath his invisibility cloak when he knocked on Hagrid's door. The large man opened the door and peered outside, "Tha' you Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "just like you asked Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded and stepped outside, showing Harry that he was wearing his fur suit. Clearing he was trying to impress someone. Hagrid started off with Harry following him, making sure not to make too much noise. Soon Hagrid walked to the Beauxbatons carriage before he knocked on the door. It opens to reveal Madam Maxime. "Is it time?" She asked in her thick accent.

Hagrid stepped aside and offered his arm, "My lady."

Harry stared as Madam Maxime smiled and took the arm. With lady in hand Hagrid started off, leading Madam Maxime towards the Forbidden Forest. It was here that Harry got conflicted. He knew Hagrid wanted to show him something but so far it was a date with Madam Maxime. He was happy Hagrid fancied someone and wished him well but he felt like intruding on their stroll hidden from there. He was never anyone's wingman or anything but he felt Hagrid really had a reason for him to be here. Once they entered the forest Harry stopped and removed the cloak. Once done he transformed into Jack and slowly walked after them.

Harry smiled loving the forest and knew the few times he was in here he never could do it as Jack so he decided to take that chance. He knew he was easily hide in such a dark place as Jack so he did not disturb the lovely couple. As they walked and glanced at the pair every now and again so not to lose them, Jack wondered if he should take Sally here some time for a date and stroll. He was sure she would enjoy such a place. He could hear up ahead that Madam Maxime was also in for the surprise as she didn't know where Hagrid was taking them. The giant did assure her that she was in for a treat but didn't give any other hints.

Then Jack pause when he sensed something. It was great amount of fear but it was coming from up ahead. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he kept going as heard the sounds of roars and light coming from the darkness. Hagrid, Madam Maxime and Jack stopped at the edge of the clearing where many wizards were working but it was what they were working with that caught their surprise. Jack grinned widely as he stepped closer to the clearing to get a better look, but still out of sight. For the first time since Halloween he, Jack Skellington, was excited. For what he was seeing could only be for one thing and he was excited for the tournament. "Dragons" he whispered.

* * *

And cut! So we have a wonderful chapter before the first task. We show how the school was reacting to Harry and some of the troubles he was receiving. Still even when things are done you can expect the Pumpkin King to put on a show. The moment in the Three Broomsticks was something I always wanted to do and I felt like it fits Jack. Hope you all agree and enjoyed. For next time it will be Jack Skeleton vs. a Dragon. I (as well as Jack) am going to have some much fun with that.


End file.
